Kagetane Hiruko
|image gallery=yes }} "}} Kagetane Hiruko (影胤蛭子, かげたね ひるこ, Kagetane Hiruko) is the Anti-Hero in the series, as well as a Promoter working with Kohina Hiruko, his own daughter, as his Initiator. Appearance Kagetane Hiruko is a pale, lean man, with slicked-back, grey hair; reaching to the back of his neck, and moderate sized ears. His entire face is, however, covered by a white mask, only leaving portions of his jawline exposed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 His most intriguing accessory is a white mask that covers his entire image. The mask itself is simply design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. Kagetane's upper body is completely covered by a connected jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spots a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, Kagetane dons a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. Circling around his thighs are two straps, where he keeps both his custom Beretta: Spanking Sodomy and Psychedelic Gospel. Kagetane covers his hands with white gloves, and wears a magician's hat on top of his head.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16-17 Personality Kagetane Hiruko is a wicked man that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people in the way of his goals, killing two men; entirely destroying their facial properties, and freely admitting said felony without any remorse whatsoever. Further; firing multiple shots at policemen that attempted to avenge their fallen comrades.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 22 When in the midst of battle, he keeps his posture and frequently laughs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 15 He seems to be confident in his strength, as he answers a phone call when fighting the Promoter Rentaro Satomi and begins to speak with the other person despite being ambushed instantaneously.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 Additionally, before leaving the fight, he claims that no one will stop him, or is even capable of.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 Kagetane even laughs at his own pain, stating that it shows he is alive. Being clouded in mysteries, Kagetane tends to leave battles without revealing his name to the opponent, and claiming that a future encounter will be eminent. Unlike most people, Kagetane holds no respect for the protector of the Tokyo Area as he addresses her as a useless ruler.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 16 History Ten years ago, Kagetane, member of the former Japanese self-defense force,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 32 killed everyone related to the government hospital and ran away. Later, however, he changed his name and became a member of Civil Security during the chaos of the war against the Gastrea. Due to his problematic antics, Kagetane had his license, along with Kohina's, revoked; in which their IP Rank during said time was 134.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Civil Security arc Kagetane stands in front of two dead men when Rentaro Satomi walks inside the room where he killed the two characters. He converses with Rentaro, informing him that he arrived late, and soon admits that he also came for the sole purpose of locating the source of the infection, the Gastrea, and that he is the one that killed the policemen behind him. He is rapidly approached and attacked by Rentaro, but quickly redirects his attack with his own, overpowering the young boy as he sends him flying back. He then kicks Rentaro in the face, and sequentially receives a phone call from Kohina; he tells her that he will meet up with her right now, as policemen enter the room. As the men scream that they will get revenge on their fallen comrades, Kagetane grabs his gun and shoots them, angering Rentaro whom leaps in to attack him once again. Although, Kagetane manages to overpower him as he hangs up his phone. He begins to walk towards the window as he questions Rentaro's identity. When finally attaining an answer, he jumps through the open window; claiming that he cannot be stopped by anyone.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-27 The Cursed Children arc Laughing hysterically, Kagetane makes his presence known when Seitenshi questions it. He walk on top of the table and comes close to the screen where Seitenshi is broadcasting live; calling her a useless country ruler as he states that it's a pleasure to meet her. He bows and declares his name, as well as informing her that he is her enemy. Looking back, he sees Rentaro pointing a gun at him and asking him where he entered the room from, with Kagetane answering that he walked in right through the front doors. Although, he states, he had to killed several people to enter without any hindrance. He then notes how it's a great opportunity to introduce his daughter to them, telling Kohina to come to his side, which she does. When she's finally standing next to him, Kagetane reveals that she is both his daughter and Initiator. When suddenly, he is asked by Kohina if she can cut down Rentaro, but he forbids her to do so now. When asked for his motives for being here, Kagetane informs the people present that he is here to inform all of them his entry into the race, the race to obtain the Legacy of the Seven Stars.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 15-26 When confronted by confused members, he openly notes their lack of knowledge, and tells them that he is going to locate the same case Civil Security is after, prompting Rentaro to ponder if that's the reason for his appearance back where the Gastrea attacked yesterday, with Kagetane informing him that it is, but that the source of the infection had disappeared. He recollects on the time he killed the two policemen, angering Rentaro. Dismissing the topic rather rapidly, he claps his hands and announces his rules, informing them that the loser will lose their life in the bet. Before he can continue, however, Shougen Ikuma rushes in to attack him, but Kagetane blocks the attack with his Repulsion Shield. Shougen then moves out of the way, allowing the people in the room to shoot Kagetane, but their efforts are useless as he simply returns their bullets with the shield. He reintroduces himself, leaving a present in front of Rentaro as he walks towards the window and leaves the room as he tells Civil Security that despair is upon them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 27-34 A day later, Kagetane appears behind Rentaro, who is crossing the street, and notes that he looks tired. The two quickly pull out their respective guns and aim them at each other. Kagetane chuckles as he greets Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 27-28 He informs Rentaro that he is here solely because he wishes to converse with him. However, Rentaro retorts, causing Kagetane to snap his fingers and order Kohina to cut off the latter's right arm off. He watches as she attempts to do so, but ponders when he sees another force entering the battle and stopping Kohina. Before Kohina can continue her fight, Kagetane stops her and reminds her their reason for coming. He walks up to Rentaro and asks him to join forces with him, seducing him with several sully secrets of humanity, even to the point of claiming that with him he has nothing to fear and even reminding him of the ways the Initiators are treated. However, much to his shock, Rentaro refuses. Dismissing the boy's assault, he turns his back to him and tells him that he will witness humanity's truce face tomorrow at school.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-9 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc The following day, when the Gastrea is spotted and defeated by none other than Rentaro, Kagetane reaches the destination just in time before Rentaro is able to gather the case and leave along with Enju. He envelops Rentaro's face with his arm and pushes him back, leaving Enju for Kohina to deal with. He thanks Rentaro for guiding them to the location, and informs him that he was given the order to quickly get rid of them, informing him that he has already gotten rid of many before reaching him. Before he is able to continue speaking, Rentaro attacks him with many techniques, prompting Kagetane to use his own: Maximum Pain; which injures Rentaro greatly. When he notes that Rentaro is still able to defend, he increases the pressure of his attack, causing him to fall to his knees. He then watches as Rentaro aids Enju in escaping from Kohina. When Kohina asks Kagetane if she can go after Enju, he refuses, telling her that it'd be troublesome if reinforcements were find them. After Kohina stabs Rentaro, Kagetane grabs his gun and pushes Rentaro to a cliff, where he shoots the boy whilst asking him if he has any final words.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 39-51 After arriving to his destination along with Kohina, Kagetane is quickly located by several Promoters and Initiators surrounding the vicinity.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 22 Whilst inside a building, Kagetane is ambushed by Shougen Ikuma, whom jumps at him with his sword in hand as he states that he will finish the fight. Kagetane, however, solely glares at him.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 1-2 Kagetane, alongside Kohina, makes quick work of the Promoter, stabbing him in his back with the latter's own Buster Sword, and the many Civil Securities surrounding the building.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Page 12 Soon enough, whilst looking at the ocean water, Kagetane feels Rentaro and Enju's presence, admitting that since their first meeting he has been interested in him and that he's always had a special place in his heart. Seeking strength and the strong, Kagetane admires Rentaro's courage to push forward despite all of the overwhelming losses and fear he's experienced. As he turns around the face the young Promoter, he asks if he has something to show as an answer to his desire, ordering him to reveal it to him. Kagetane is asked for the whereabouts of the case containing the Legacy of the Seven Stars, but he simply opens his arms and declares that the final fight shall commence.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 21-22 Kagetane stands next to Kohina as they ready for the upcoming confrontation, asking the latter if she is ready; to which she responds positively. Reminding Rentaro once again that they shall make their final stance grand, Kagetane releases his Maximum Pain, destroying that on which they stand and successfully separating Enju from Rentaro. Attaining Rentaro's attention once again, Kagetane informs the young Promoter that Kohina was desperate to engage in combat with Enju, calling her a troublesome girl. Momentarily, he is asked if breaking the Legacy of the Seven Stars would prevent the Stage V Gastrea from coming forth. Taking out his gun, Kagetane informs him that it is impossible, as he is standing right in front of him. As they aim at each other with their respective weapons, an Electronic Eye is presently observing from above.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-11 Kagetane overpowers Rentaro, taking his gun and stating that he expected more from the latter. A panting Rentaro can only smile sarcastically as Kagetane admits that he believed in the voice inside of him that told him to wait for Rentaro. Returning his weapon, Kagetane informs him that he is bored, calling him weak as he walks away; telling Rentaro that he shall watch the end of the Tokyo Area from where he stands. Nevertheless, Kagetane is confronted yet again by the boy, who mutters that, because he is weak, no one can trust it.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 17-19 Clashing once again, Kagetane manages to push Rentaro back with the pressure of his attacks. Subsequently, the masked man laughs when Rentaro states that he will win no matter the cost, admitting that he did not take Rentaro for the type to utter such words. Getting his gun ready, he aims it at Rentaro whilst informing him that he shall grant him death. He fires the bullet, but is left speechless when Rentaro's left eye releases a glow and allows him to stop the bullet before it can reach him. Watching intensely, Kagetane hears Rentaro reveal that he is a Mechanical Soldier from the New Human Creation Plan as the enemy demonstrates his Varanium limbs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 24-34 Kagetane watches in amazement as Rentaro reveals his Varanium limbs, confessing that they are one and the same and thus the reason why he took a liking to the young Promoter in the first place. He is then confronted by Rentaro, who names himself a Mechanical Soldier, and claims that he will defeat him. Accepting his challenge, Kagetane releases his Maximum Pain whilst questioning who is stronger. Just as the powerful wave is about to reach Rentaro however, Kagetane is left in pure shock when he uses his fist to stop the fast approaching attack and break through his Repulsion Shield. Looking at the blood in his hand, he claims that it is impossible for his shield to take damage. Momentarily, Kohina attempts to protect him by attacking Rentaro, but she is in turn assaulted by Enju. Getting both Spanking Sodomy and Psychedelic Gospel ready, Kagetane chuckles as he calls Rentaro amazing, loving the pain his body is feeling; joyously screaming as he shoots at random.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-10 They manage to evade the bullets and counterattack, with Kohina facing Rentaro, and Kagetane himself being attacked by Enju. However, his attention is drawn to the Flashbang Rentaro utilizes against Kohina. Quickly thinking to himself that Enju will be the most affected due to her genes, but is left speechless when the quick Initiator moves from in front of him to ambush Kohina, covering her ears whilst kicking her into nearby water. Rapidly, he senses Rentaro appear behind him, informing him that he will be defeated today. Kagetane attempts to fire at them, but proves futile as they kick him and send him flying in the same direction as Kohina.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 12-20 Moments later, using his Repulsion Shield, Kagetane manages to create a crater in the body of water and consecutively use his Maximum Pain to shatter the ground underneath Rentaro and Enju. As their opponents attempt to runaway, Kagetane and Kohina are quick to follow. Coming to a stop, Kagetane reveals his motives; he plans to release a Stage V Gastrea for the sake of fighting, which is his reason for living. He then explains to Rentaro that they are the same, but is interrupted by Enju, who claims that they are nothing alike. Just then, Kohina appears behind Enju and kicks her towards Kagetane, who readies his guns for fire. Howbeit, as he shoots, Rentaro steps in front of Enju to protect her against the Varanium bullets. Kagetane stops shooting, watching as Rentaro injects himself with an injection and hearing him release a loud scream.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 23-41 Watching as the bullets inside of Rentaro begin to exit his body, Kagetane grabs his gun as the angry Promoter jumps towards him and knocks him to the ground. Dominated by Rentaro, Kagetane can only ponder Rentaro's newly revealed power, questioning it as a glow is released from his eye.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-3 The masked villain witnesses Kohina's attempt to save him, only to be stopped by Enju; leading Kagetane to hold out his gun and aim at the opposing Initiator. However, before he can shoot, Rentaro grabs his gun and redirects the bullet towards himself; Kagetane stares as it heals instantaneously. Just then, Kagetane is punched by Rentaro, his mask slightly cracking. Regardless, Kagetane begins to thrillingly shoot Rentaro, acknowledging that he has finally abandoned his humanity. Rentaro ceases his assault, with Kagetane noticing this and asking if he has doubts. Using that moment to his advantage, Kagetane places his palm on Rentaro's waist, complementing him for breaking through his shield as he releases his Endless Scream, claiming that this technique marks his defeat. A hefty beam impacts Rentaro, with Kagetane revealing that, that is his spear. As Kagetane arises from the ground, he eyes Enju and she heads to Rentaro's side, her Promoter grievously injured as Kagetane's technique managed to create a sizable void within Rentaro's body.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-15 Kagetane rapidly claims that it is Enju's turn, Kohina appearing behind her shortly afterwards and kicking her far away from Rentaro. Grabbing his gun, Kagetane ruthlessly fires multiple Black Bullets at the young Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 18-19 Abilities Promoter (プロモーター Puromōtā): As a Promoter, Kagetane is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as enhanced combat skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 35 Varanium (バラニウム Baraniumu): By replacing a superlative amount of his innards with Varanium machines, Kagetane is able to vent numerous techniques that prove versatile when in the midst of a fight. The mysterious man acquired these Varanium machines during the Great Gastrea War, utilizing his abilities to fight as a Mechanical Soldier in the year 2021 alongside the others during the New Human Creation Plan activities' epoch.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 32-33 *'Repulsion Shield': Kagetane is able to emit a transparent shield that can block off any and all attacks coming from any direction. The shield can also return attacks and projectiles such as bullets from the original opposing side, as well as elongate enough to protect more than one person at a time.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 29 It has also been stated that the shield is capable of blocking incoming attacks from Stage IV Gastrea, earning its title as the "strongest shield."Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 14 *'Maximum Pain' (マキシマㇺ・ペイン Makishimamu Pein): Kagetane recites several words; lighting up the area within reach, creating a sphere encompassing them and pushing the target into nearby structures. Kagetane is able to increase the pressure of this technique, causing tremendous pain to the opponents upon contact. This technique has been noted to be an ability of the Repulsion Shield, with Kagetane freely being able to expand the sphere protecting him at a remarkable speed and utilize it as a form of offense, proving versatile when in means of combat.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 43-45 *'Endless Scream' (エンドレス　スクリーム Endoresu Sukurīmu): Kagetane gently places his palm on his opponent's abdomen; electrical-like waves emitted from within as the technique commences charging. A bright light surges, encompassing and illuminating the area around Kagetane, and the opponent,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 9-10 shortly enough taking the shape of a spear which soars high above the ground, fading and becoming thin as it continues to tower the opponent. After the technique's initial invocation, the thick, transparent layer of the spear surrounding Kagetane's palm slowly vanishes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-13 The spear effectively manages to create a sizable void where Kagetane desires, and additionally prevents those who possess superhuman recovery from achieving such feat of instant recuperation. Endless Scream is formulated from the Repulsion Shield, allowing Kagetane to point the shield itself towards the favored location and release the mighty spear towards the acknowledged course.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 16-18 Enhanced Speed: Kagetane is a speedy character, being able to redirect Rentaro Satomi's palm strike despite it only being a small distance from his face and, at the same time, lunching a counterattack fast enough to hit the target without being avoided.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 Enhanced Strength: Kagetane shows immense physical strength, as one of his punch was sufficient to send Rentaro crashing into a wall, and a single push gave the same results. Enhanced Reflexes: Kagetane shows great mastery over his battle abilities, redirecting a punch only seconds away from making contact with little to no effort at all, and attaching at the time time with his free limbs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 He was also able to shoot three policemen at the same time, even with his back turned to them. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kagetane displays powerful combat techniques, matching Rentaro's Tendo Combat style with little to no effort.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-20 Equipment Spanking Sodomy (スパンキング・ソドミー Supankingu Sodomī): Spanking Sodomy, a Custom Beretta, is a black, oddly-shaped gun. Prominent features from Spanking Sodomy are the three spikes surging from the top of the gun's barrel and a -like metal elongating from the ejector rod to the gun's muzzle;Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Page 28 using it to mortally wound his opponents by stabbing them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 43 Kagetane has displayed expertise over said weapon, remarkably shooting three policemen whilst having his back turned to them and whilst on the phone. He has also shown great reflexes when holding said gun, shooting rapidly while at the same time changing his aim.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-22 Psychedelic Gospel (サイケデリック・ゴスペル Saikederikku Gosuperu): Psychedelic Gospel, a Custom Beretta, is a silver, intricately-shaped gun. Prominent features from Psychedelic Gospel are the three spikes surging from the top of the gun's barrel and a -like metal elongating from the ejector rod to the gun's muzzle;Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Page 28 Kagetane is noted to utilize the sharp object to mortally wound his opponents by stabbing them when at a close proximity.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 43 He has displayed great skill over said weapon, firing multiple bullets whilst maintaining his balance,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-10 and successfully inflicting a severe wound on Initiator Enju Aihara.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 21-22 *'Black Bullet' (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto): Kagetane employs Black Bullets when bringing to play both of his custom Beretta,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Page 22 demonstrating a vast amount of prowess; shooting various bullets at once from both his guns whilst maintaining his stability.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-10 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kagetane, with Kohina to the side, repeats Rentaro's words about protecting the innocent; Civil Security's pride. However, he states that Rentaro is unable to protect anything as he gazes at the city beneath him from a rooftop.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 14 Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi) "I am the destroyer of the world. No one can stop me." *(To Seitenshi) "It's the first time meeting you, useless country-dono." *(To Civil Security Corporation) ''"Be afraid, Civil Security. The day of despair is upon us."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 33 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"I got rid of all the trash nearby before coming here."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 41 Battles & Events Battles *Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko Events *Great Gastrea War *Temptation *Death of Shougen Ikuma References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Promoter Category:Former Civil Security members Category:Villains Category:Featured Article